The Nutcracker - A Doctor Who Christmas Fic
by Bacon-Chan
Summary: The Doctor and Clara embark on a Christmas shopping trip searching for the perfect present for her father, little do they know what their harmless shopping trip would lead to. After all, the Doctor was in London and it was nearly Christmas. (My tribute to the Eleventh Doctor and Matt Smith :) reviewer contributions to help with the coming chapters. Whouffle will ensue XP)
1. Chapter 1: Wednesday

**(Merry Christmas! Wanted to get this out before Christmas but oh well! Better late than never! Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who or the Nutcracker, rights belong to the lovely people who own them.)**

**Chapter One: Wednesday**

The streets were teeming with people all dressed in warm winter wear. London was cold this time of year, chilled one straight through to their bones. A large amount of people would leave London during the winter for warmer destinations but, the city still boomed with life, the amount of people gone was unnoticeable. People were out and about enjoying all manner of holiday activities. Ice Skating, playing in the snow and Christmas shopping. Everyone seemed to be out looking for the perfect gift for that special someone.

Clara Oswald was no exception. She held a few shopping bags in her hand with gifts she had found for those on her list. She had already been out shopping for a while now and had been to several stores. Clara now only had one person left she needed something for. Her Dad was always the hardest to shop for, despite the fact he would probably love whatever she got him, no matter what. She still wanted it to be special.

It just so happened that today was a Wednesday. It was their day. Hers and the Doctor's. Clara normally would have gone off on with the Doctor to some planet but, she was running out of time, and she simply needed to find this gift. Clara had made a brief stop in her shopping when a blue police box had suddenly appeared in front of her, in the middle of H&M. She had left him a note at home that she was out shopping and would return soon. Of course, trust the Doctor to always be impatient.

He exited the TARDIS and Clara laid her dilemma of finding her father a gift before him. He had debated with her that he had a time machine, therefore running out of time was a completely invalid argument. They had all the time in the world to find her father a gift, according to the Doctor but, Clara being stubborn as ever didn't listen, she had her heart set on normal Christmas shopping like normal people, on a normal planet.

This was something else the Doctor had argued against.

Earth was not normal and humans were certainly not normal and Christmas shopping, was a barbaric practice that screamed abnormal. But Clara just ignored his points as she was set upon her own. The impossible girl would have her way.

Yet, it was still Wednesday, their day, and Clara would have to wait a whole week to see him again.

She crewed on her lip, giving it some thought. Clara still wanted to spend the day with him, but the Doctor was not one to go shopping, no matter the holiday. So Clara, being clever, had to be creative in how she convinced the Time Lord to come with her.

"I always go with you everywhere." She smiled and stepped forward, gingerly slipping her hand around his. "Come on, it's Christmas."

"That's what I'm concerned about. I try to avoid London during the holidays! Clara…it's shopping! Boring, slow, mundane-"

"Oi! Have you ever been Christmas shopping with me before?"

"Well, no but-"

"Exactly, so you have nothing to compare it too. So, what do you say, Chinny?"

The Doctor looked at Clara and then sighed, "Clara…"

"And I promise afterwards we can go to whatever planet you like, for as long as you like." She smiled coyly, "Deal?"

The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes at the adorable expression she was giving him, "Alright, fine!"

Clara giggled with delight and gave a little hop of victory.

"But don't expect me to wait in ques and shove through crowds. Really the way you lot act around Christmas on this planet is appalling."

"Oh don't worry Doctor, it will be fun." Clara grinned, "Come on, we need to hit Harrods first."

And so the Doctor joined the Impossible Girl upon her Christmas shopping excursion. Little did they know what their harmless shopping trip would lead to.

After all, the Doctor was in London and it was nearly Christmas.

_**(Thanks for reading! :)Btw- Please PM me or write a review with your favorite Eleventh Doctor quirks, antics and quotes and I will try to include as many as I can in this story as sorta my tribute to the Eleventh Doctor :)My Doctor, and to Matt Smith who will always be the Doctor in my heart.)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Snowballs and Jammie Dodgers

**(Okay, so this is a bit of a filler chapter, just because…it seemed like an adorable idea. I have the next chapter almost ready as well though, it's all ploty :) Thank you so much for your reviews and follows and favs XD Thanks a bunch! Hope you like this next chapter!)**

**Chapter 2: Snowballs & Jammie Dodgers**

It had already been an hour and a half and the pair had been to several stores. The Doctor had not been fond of the crowds of people trying to find presents. Yet, he had found ways to entertain himself. Usually disruptive ways but despite his delinquent behavior the pair was having quite a good time, even if the Doctor was complaining quite a lot and attempting to sway Clara from her determined path. But Clara was impossibly resolute and it was hard to steer her away from a task when she was determined, he should know that better than anyone.

Clara would find her dad the perfect gift.

She looked down at her watch as they walked down the snowy street, the Doctor stood next to her eating what looked like biscuits. Jammie Dodgers to be precise. She had bought them for him to stop his rambling and it had seemed to work for the moment.

"You know what would be absolutely brilliant right now?" The Doctor spoke up.

Or so she had thought.

"Fish fingers and custard! Really, nothing like nice warm breaded fish fingers with custard in the snow. Snow really brings out the flavor more. It's like salt but more cold and not salty-so completely not like salt at all, forget I said salt."

Clara wasn't paying too close attention to him as she focused on looking for the next shop to go into. She really hadn't thought that finding her dad the perfect gift would take so long. The Doctor noticed she wasn't paying attention to him though and decided to do something about it. It was their day after all, and he wasn't about to have her stressed out and worried. "Clara, don't fret…you'll find it."

She turned to him, finally breaking her silence, "But- everything we find is either not him or not sentimental enough or too sentimental...he's my dad and we aren't that close anymore but, I want it to be special."

"And it will be Clara, it will. You are my impossible girl and if anyone in the universe can find the impossibly perfect gift, it's you." The Doctor tapped her on the nose and smiled down at her. Clara, feeling her confidence return to her, smiled back, glad for his gentle encouragement. "Right then, let's find that gift."

She giggled slightly looking downward, the Doctor did a double take, slightly unnerved by her laughter. "What?"

Clara smirked and looked up at him, "I got you to want to go shopping. Just a few hours ago you didn't want to go and now you're motivating me. You like it."

"Oi!" he raised a hand and made a face, a bit flabbergasted as he tried to respond, thrown off by her teasing, "I do not, I do not! I never said I liked shopping!"

"You didn't have to." She giggled as she started walking away from him again. "That speech said it all!" Instead of receiving a shaken retort, Clara received something else. A snowball came flying at her from behind, hitting her in the arm with an explosion of white.

She gasped and turned around to see the Doctor standing there with a suspicious smirk on his face. "Ha ha!"

Clara shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the Time Lord, "Oh, you are so not getting away with that."

His smirk faded as the petite brunette grabbed a handful of snow and flung it full force at him. It hit him in the arm as he attempted to shield his face by turning away from her.

"Oi! Watch the Jammie Dodgers!" he laughed as he stuffed a biscuit into his mouth and set the box of the rest on the ground to gather up more snow. Clara giggled and grabbed up some more snow as he flung another snowball her way, it missed and she rapid fired another back. The pair laughed gleefully as the two of them flung snowballs at each other in the middle of a somewhat deserted street.

The Time Lord attempted to use strategy, keeping his back turned away from her, trying to make as many snow balls as he could to ambush her. As Clara was creeping up behind him he suddenly turned around with his arms full of snowballs. Her eyes grew wide and she yelped as she started to scamper away from him. "Ah, no no no no!"

The Doctor grinned and continued his assault upon his companion, "Geronimo!" He pelted her with snowballs till she was on the ground covering her head with her arms, and laughing.

"Okay! Okay, you win!" She pleaded.

The Doctor smirked with delight, feeling victorious. He offered her a hand to pull her up which she took.

"So, who likes shopping now?" he said smugly, yet his smugness soon faded when a cold handful of icy snow hit him in the face. Clara had hidden the snowball in her other hand.

"I think you do, Chin Boy." She wiped her hands off as he wiped at his face. Clara looked amused and continued walking, "Come on, your favorite past time is calling."

He growled in frustration and then he smiled in amusement at her little trick, chuckling lightly. She was a clever one.


End file.
